Thanos vs Goku
Ratman132= Thanos vs Goku is a What If? Death Battle Darkseid_vs_superman.jpg Goku vs Thanos.png Goku vs Thanos 2.png Goku vs Thanos 5.png Goku vs Thanos 3.png Goku vs Thanos 4.png u6.PNG Description DBZ vs. Marvel! Today, two near god-like characters who have proven time and time again they can achieve the impossible finally face off! Interlude Oh boy, not one of THESE battles. Hey, don't we always get some rage on our battles? Except for Fox vs Bucky, but that's about it, so yeah, proceed! Anyway, today these two all powerful characters have constantly achieved the possible and have proven they aren't pushovers. Like Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan. And Thanos, the Mad Titan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Thanos Out of all of the Marvel villains, there are few that are as dangerous or as deadly as the Mad Titan himself, Thanos. Also, he's a Darkseid ripoff! Like, 99.9% ripoff! Isn't that most Marvel characters? Anyway, Thanos was born on the moon called Titan, where he was obsessed with death. He eventually found the female personification of death inside a cave named...Lady Death. And Thanos had a crush on her, not like waifu level, but he did. Lady Death ordered Thanos to kill all the inhabitants on Titan, and he did and became a death obsessed maniac. He put on a better looking suit and forged up a gigantic alien army before going towards earth and taking on the Avengers. You'd be surprised, but he was originally an Iron Man villain! He easily defeated the Avengers, but Adam Warlock came and kinda gave him the boot, but Thanos kept trying over and over, once turning the Avengers into animals. When was this? In an issue called the Animal Avengers. Marvel's pretty weird with titles. And he still lost! But that's because they had help from Adam Warlock. Anyway, Thanos is a beast in combat. He can shrug off blows easily from Silver Surfer and Odin and laughes at it. Thanos is incredibly strong, fast, quick, smart and has a ton of abilities that Marvel wanked him with. Don't they wank all of their villains. Like how Doctor Doom became God? Yeah, yeah yeah. Thanos can teleport, shoot lasers from his eyes, shoot energy projectiles from his hands, mind control, and when he gets the Infinity Gauntlet, he pretty much can eliminate his foe with a snap of his fingers. Thanos has shrugged off blows from Silver Surfer and Odin at the same time, defeated the Avengers with one laser beam, took down half of the Marvel Universe with the Infinity Gauntlet, and defeated Galactus without the Infinity Gauntlet. However, Thanos will try to get his foe to his most powerful so he can impress Lady Death. Also, he can't get the Infinity Gauntlet without Infinity Gems, which is outside help. But Thanos is one bad guy you wouldn't want to encounter in real life. "I hold the Galaxy in my palm, ready to crush it like an eggshell! All who oppose me must die, and the first of these are the Earthian Heroes! Destroy them, with all dispatch!" Goku Born on Planet Vegeta, Goku barely escaped and was sent to earth. Oh man, not another Superman rip off! Goku landed on earth and was bent on destroying everything, but fell down a cliff, lost his memory and became a good guy. Goku has many abilities up his sleeve like the Kamehameha blast, which everyone in the world has tried to do. Don't lie! The Destructo Disk is a energy wave that Goku fires at his foes. He also has the Dragon Fist, which is like a badass version of the Shoryuken. Now he's a Ryu rip off. Technically, more of a Ken rip off, but anyway, Goku can also teleport, sense Ki, though Mario doesn't have any, and read minds. No way! Goku's former ultimate form was the Kaio Ken, which gives Goku a 20x power increase. But when he battled Frieza alongside Vegeta, and the Kaio Ken just wasn't enough, he became a Super Saiyan, which makes his hair glow yellow. Goku can reach Super Saiyan 4 naturally, though he has reached Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in stuff like Dragon Ball Super, we will not allow this due to the fact that he would win easily. Super Saiyan 1 gives Goku a 50x increase, SS2 gives him an 100x increase, SS3 gives him a 400x increase and SS4 gives him an 1000x increase! Goku can destroy planets like most DBZ characters, but he doesn't usually do this so he can get the best fight out of his foe. Plus, Goku can't breath in space, so he'd die instantly. Goku has many flaws, like allowing his opponents to fight back, no education, super forms drain energy, and is too forgiving...even to the bad guys. But Goku is one of the most popular anime characters for a reason. "I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose '' of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in the legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury, that's what I am. I am the Super Saiyan, Son Goku!"'' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O. Verdict Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Ratman132